<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>念与北的婚后二三事儿23 by dazhentanxiao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474942">念与北的婚后二三事儿23</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazhentanxiao/pseuds/dazhentanxiao'>dazhentanxiao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazhentanxiao/pseuds/dazhentanxiao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>念与北的婚后二三事儿23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>念与北的婚后二三事23</p><p>“居心不良？”刘北山的嗓音轻飘飘的，带着暗沉。“念念啊，我从见你第一次，就带着不良呀。”</p><p>话音未落，已经剥开了她的睡衣。</p><p>“真乖。”刘北山舔了下牙冠，陈念居然没穿内衣。</p><p>房间里开着地暖，打着空调。暖乎乎的床上，白皙的女人睫毛轻轻颤抖。</p><p>刘北山开始享受他的大餐。</p><p>她的唇温热酥软，小舌无处安放，明明……已经无数次的接吻、做爱，偏偏每一次开始，都生涩又矜持。</p><p>刘北山的手掌摸到了她白嫩的“小白兔”，技巧地拨弄揉捏，不一会儿看着那尖尖处就立了起来。</p><p>刘北山这会儿依旧西装笔挺，扣子偶尔刮到了她的尖尖，陈念忍不住哼了哼。“你……你脱。”</p><p>刘北山一口含住一只小白兔的尖尖，舌苔重重的刮舔着，轻轻咬了咬，看她一副受不住的表情，笑了笑。</p><p>“我不脱。”</p><p>陈念还想说什么，胸口一痛，刘北山竟然挤着两只小白兔，一口一口嘬了起来。</p><p>陈念如遭雷击，不知是痛是爽，腰杆挺直了往他口里送，又忽地落在床上。</p><p>刘北山放过她，吃吃笑，“这就泄了？才哪到哪？”</p><p>陈念脑中混沌，根本不想理会他的荤话，咬着下唇不肯再出声。</p><p>刘北山的手指触摸到了软而粉的两片柔软，食指卡在那条小缝处上下滑动。</p><p>“不说话？可……”柔和的灯光下，刘北山的表情带着情欲，“你这怎么回事？怎么吐水了？”</p><p>假模假样低低头，瞧着她的娇嫩处，刘北山头上的水珠不免滴落在她的腿根和小腹。</p><p>凉得陈念呼吸又紧了紧，小腹一松，一股水儿又流了出来。好丢脸啊啊啊……</p><p>陈念的眼前已经有了重影，她知道刘北山床上会弄人，却很少见他折磨人，这么半天就是没动静。</p><p>“你、你要不要做啊？”陈念有点破罐子破摔。</p><p>刘北山好似没听见，扯开领带问她，“这领带你想怎么用？绑手？蒙眼？还是套在脖子里？”</p><p>“都不要！”陈念红着身子扭了扭，对着他吼。</p><p>“哦，绑手啊。”刘北山自问自答。</p><p>不顾陈念的小小挣扎，刘北山顺利捆了她在床头。</p><p>小小的胸膛高高挺起，自上而下漫着薄红。这模样，刘北山真是百看不厌。</p><p>刘北山的手指戳了戳她的穴口，新鲜光滑的内里，一片湿滑。</p><p>“唔～”陈念两条腿忍不住扭动，挤得那两根手指又进去几分。“小北，别……别那么重～”</p><p>刘北山真的很听话，手指的力道轻了些，甚至退了些出来，带了许多黏腻的液体。</p><p>陈念被他吊得难受，下体一阵空虚。睁开眼睛看刘北山，他依旧衣物完整，如果不是鼓起的那物什，陈念都要怀疑他是不是出了毛病。</p><p>“你瞪我干嘛？”刘北山委屈巴巴，“你说别那么重的。”</p><p>陈念气得脑仁疼。</p><p>刘北山轻轻浅浅地抽插着手指，勾起她的酥麻，故意问：“轻一点还是重一点？”</p><p>“唔唔～”陈念又闭上眼，哼哼唧唧了一会儿，“重一点啦！”</p><p>刘北山抽出湿漉漉的手指，放在口里嘬干净，慢条斯理拉开裤子拉链，提着腰，慢慢往里面挤进去，破开重重阻隔，被紧致收缩的柔嫩给包裹住。</p><p>“念念～你放松点。”</p><p>陈念被他撑得难受，哪里会管他，嘴里催他，“你、出去点……顶到、了……”</p><p>“出去？”刘北山往外抽了点，又撞进去，“这样？”</p><p>“嗯～”陈念的声线勾人，抖了抖身子，连带着胸口的两团晃了晃，带着哭腔，“小北～小北～别玩了！”</p><p>“你不是喜欢禁欲吗？”</p><p>刘北山就这么贴着她，不再动作，用大拇指揉弄着她的娇嫩，轻易地剥出一只圆溜溜冒着淫水的小珠子，摁了下去，又是碾磨又是按压。</p><p>“啊啊啊～”陈念仰着头一阵挣扎，两条腿无助地晃了晃，脚指头勾了起来，松垮捆在床头的结被弄开。</p><p>喷出来的淫秽大部分被堵在她里面，淅淅沥沥地漏出几滴。</p><p>刘北山的“禁欲系”演不下去了，托着她的臀，胯下用力撞了起来。</p><p>“喜欢禁欲？”刘北山的眼中多了几根红血丝，喉头干涩得忍不住滚动。</p><p>“喜欢、喜欢小北。”陈念被他撞得晕晕乎乎，下体水泽水泽，咿咿呀呀地呻吟。</p><p>刘北山心中满足，在床上少得可怜的耐心耗尽，扯开绑着她的领带，幅度大得床铺晃动。</p><p>衣着完好的西服不免凉到陈念，她掉着眼泪，开始扯他的西服，凭什么她是裸的，这大流氓这么人模人样？</p><p>刘北山不满意她的分心，重重撞开她内里的柔软。</p><p>陈念掐着他的西服领，指尖泛白，明明疼痛酸胀，竟然又抖抖索索泄了。</p><p>刘北山还算良心在，退了出去，等她缓过来。</p><p>没了阻碍，汹涌的沛水湿了大片床单。</p><p>陈念还在缓着气，刘北山又撞了进来，高潮后的花道敏感得要命，绞得紧紧，偏偏水泽丰富，方便了他的进进出出。</p><p>“流氓～嗯嗯～唔～”</p><p>刘北山吻她，“流氓这是在爱你。”</p><p>刘北山把她安安稳稳托在手里，大掌揉着圆润的臀瓣，留下红色的指痕。</p><p>艹，就不应该穿西装，他现在一身臭汗，而且动作不敢太大，生怕扣子刮伤陈念，处处受限。</p><p>可是，陈念却很喜欢，现下，刘北山的头发乱得不行，却一副正经的模样，做着不正经的事情。</p><p>反差感，最让女人心动。</p><p>想着想着，陈念软绵绵搂着他开始吻，哼哼唧唧唤他，“小北～小北～”</p><p>刘北山自然明白她的小心思，如果她喜欢，他乐意再穿几次。</p><p>陈念被他弄得乱七八糟，层层的刺激越堆越多，下体的两片粉肉外翻到合不拢，红肿的嫩柔收缩着汩汩挤出汁水。“啊啊～嗯～小北～不要了～不要了～”</p><p>刘北山听不得她的荤话，堵着她的嘴，搂着她更紧，动作更密。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>